Watashi mo matte imashita
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Mi error fue darlo todo por amor, caer en la ilusión y pensar que todo estaba bien. Esperé demasiado de alguien que no esperaba nada de mí. (Viñeta dedicada a Leslie)


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran Nagato y Konan estarían vivos. Todos lo demás es sacado de mi mente y sus oscuros deseos. Nah, mentira. Pero sí es mío.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Esperé demasiado

* * *

 _ **Mes SasuSaku día tres**_

* * *

—¡Me pediste que te esperara! ¡Fueron cinco años, Sasuke! ¡¿Y me sales con esto?!

Mis lágrimas caían sin permiso por mi rostro, pero es que no podía concebir lo que me estaba diciendo ese hombre al que siempre creí que era el amor de mi vida. Al parecer yo no era la suya y me respaldaban sus palabras:

—Pero fuiste tan ingenua en creerme. Siempre has sido tan manejable y a mi antojo, me das lástima por no tener carácter. Así que me cansé de tu dependencia a mi persona. Basta ya. Y lo llevé a cabo desde hace años.

—Desde… desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿cierto? —Una ceja alzada en son de: _¿qué crees tú, tonta?_

Caí de sentón en el mueble que estaba detrás de mí y agradecí que estuviera para amortiguarme. Me negaba creer que todo era cierto; es una maldita pesadilla de la cual no podía salir por más que me pellizcara los antebrazos.

—Recoge tus cosas y vete del departamento, en unos días traeré a vivir a mi prometida y necesito desalojar para arreglarlo conforme a sus gustos —dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Todavía tenía el descaro de correrme de aquí cuando él me lo había regalado… a mi gusto. Bufé con desgano y dejé que el dolor me invadiera sacando todas las ilusiones, sueños, deseos y anhelos que había acumulado por cincos largos años.

Lo único que agradecía de todo esto es que no había entrado a las recámaras, porque si no hubiera notado la existencia de alguien más en mi vida.

 _Sarada._

Nuestra pequeña… No. Mi hija. Él acababa de perder el derecho de saber de su existencia. Y lloré más por lo que ella sentiría al saber que nunca podrá ver a su padre.

—Eres un idiota, Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Mamá, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine un rato? Sé que no estás muy animada últimamente y me gustaría ayudarte a distraerte.

Mi hermosa bebé que ya contaba con nueve años. Justo se cumplían cinco años desde que Sasuke nos despreció y nos sacó de su vida… A mí, porque a Sarada no la conocía y no quería saber lo que ocurriría si eso sucediera.

Aunque sabía mi estado anímico no sabía la razón de este así que, dando un suspiro, me levanté de la cama y me arreglé lo mejor que pude para complacer a mi hija. Ya era tiempo de no ponerme a llorar cada que se cumpliera otro año de su abandono. Estaba bastante grandecita como para seguir dedicándole mis lágrimas o sentimientos a un ser tan despreciable.

—Listo. Ya estamos guapas para salir a pasear un ra…

Me cortó la melodía de mi celular. Sarada salió corriendo a la cocina y contestó sin mi permiso.

 _Nunca aprende._

—¿Y para qué la busca?... Oh… ¿Uchiha? No señor, no me suena. Ok, con gusto se la paso.

Para cuando me tendió el teléfono mi cara mostraba la estupefacción que me provocó escuchar el apellido de Sasuke. Me tomó unos segundos llevarme el celular a la altura de mi oreja para contestar. Estaba sudando frío si era quien pensaba quien era, pero ¿cómo consiguió mi número? Hasta la pregunta es tonta: es rico y tiene el asqueroso poder de hacer lo que desee.

—Bu-ueno —me maldije por no contestar con firmeza.

—¿Sakura? ¡Por Dios! Pensé que nunca te iba a encontrar.

No. No era la persona que creía. Estaba entre ponerme a llorar del alivio o de la desilusión.

—Itachi Uchiha. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿A qué se debe que después de diez años me haya vuelto digna de una llamada tuya? —contesté con malicia. Descargando un poco del resentimiento que le tenía a su hermano.

Un suspiro exasperado y acompañado de murmullos inentendibles fue mi respuesta.

—Soy consciente de que no estoy en tu lista de personas favoritas, pero si no se tratara de algo realmente importante no estaría incomodándote de esta forma…

—Habla de una vez que no tengo tu tiempo, mi hija y yo deseamos… —El aire escapó de mis pulmones. Había cometido la estupidez más grande.

—Así que siempre tuve razón —habló más para sí mismo. Me puse nerviosa por la tranquilidad que aparentaba—. Me lo suponía desde que te vi sacar tus cosas del departamento de Sasuke y también he de adivinar que esa hija es de mi hermano, ¿cierto?

—No. Ese estúpido no tiene nada que ver con mi hija, Sarada es mía y de nadie más.

Por un momento había olvidado que estaba soltando todo enfrente de la nombrada.

Así que más te vale no meterle ideas en la cabeza tu hermano. Porque no tienen ningún parentesco en común.

—Por él te llamaba…

—Pues pierdes tu tiempo, adiós —me despedí y estaba por colgar cuando escuche su grito por el auricular.

—¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala; mi hija me observaba con sus ojos grandes tras sus lentes y llenos de sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad. Era demasiado inteligente para su bien y podía apostar que estaba atando cabos.

—Él ya no me importa.

Y colgué la llamada.

* * *

 **¡Hola, Leslie! Espero que esté bien ^^ Como ya te imaginarás, hoy tú fuiste mi inspiración. Esta es mi forma de ver el dolor y la tragedia, pero también es la forma en la que te puedo percibir. Eres un enigma muy interesante... y adorable xD ¡No puedo negarlo! Eres una cosita tierna. Y aunque te pregunté qué querías esto fue lo que salió...**

 **Sin embargo, eso no es todo lo que la historia tiene por contar.**

 **¡Gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo los tres fics que he subido para este mes SasuSaku! Son gente muy bella y gracias por sus comentarios, ese plus que les agradezco.**


End file.
